I lovewho?
by HermionesRevenge
Summary: Harry writes a love note to one person...but someone else recieves it and gets the wrong idea. From here, confusion and chaos come about. Who is really sending the notes? Who really likes who? What is going on! Read to find out...


Notes passed during Transfiguration

Harry - _You're staring._

Ron - **At what?**

_Oh, I don't know, the girl you've been obsessed with FOREVER!_

**I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH HERMIONE!**

_I never said you were obsessed with Hermione._

**Well that's what you meant!**

_How do you know that's what I meant?_

**Because you were LOOKING at Hermione.**

_Ooh, someone's defensive!_

**I am not defensive!**

_You were so staring at her!_

**I was just...staring! You know how it is in this class, I don't know what's going on so I just stare into space and Hermione just HAPPENS to sit in front of me!**

_So you WERE staring at her._

**I was just staring. Not at her.**

_Whatever you say._

* * *

After class, Harry pulled Ron aside before they headed off to lunch.

"Ron, you have to tell her sometime," Harry said to him. "You have to tell Hermione before you go insane."

"I don't have to tell her anything!" Ron snapped defensively. There's nothing to tell!"

"It's so obvious that you like her!" Harry laughed. "Just tell her and get it over with! I'm sure she likes you too!"

"I don't have to tell her," Ron began angrily, "because I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Oh stop denying it! I know you do, so there's no point in pretending you don't!"

"I'm not denying anything!" Ron exclaimed as his face began to redden. "I don't like her!"

Harry snickered. "Sure mate, whatever you say."

Ron stormed away, red faced and flustered. However, just as he was about to turn the corner, he remembered something.

"Oy, Harry!" he called. "Didn't you mention that you fancied someone too?"

Now it was Harry's turn to turn red. He rushed over to Ron.

"Yeah, tell the whole school why don't you!" he hissed, grabbing Ron's arm. "Yeah, I like someone. What about it?"

"Well then," Ron said, crossing his arms. "Why don't YOU tell HER that you like her?"

"Because I...I..."

"Why would I have to tell Hermione that I like her if YOU don't have to tell YOUR mystery woman!" he said. "I mean...if I did like Hermione that is...which I don't..."

"This is different," Harry replied shortly. "I mean...it's just that..."

Ron laughed. "Sure mate, whatever you say."

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. Maybe he should tell Ginny that he liked her...it was better than going crazy. Sighing, he knew that he'd never be able to gather the courage to walk up to her and tell her, especially if she was surrounded by other people. Besides, if Ron saw him talking to Ginny, he'd probably interrupt them. There had to be some other way.

Of course, he suddenly realized, he could send her a note! And, now that he thought of it, he didn't have to sign it! He could send her the note to make himself feel better without feeling like an idiot! But...what if she figured out it was from him and then told everyone? He'd never leave his dorm again. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment, he began to scribble.

**Reasons why I should send Ginny the Note**

1.) It would make me feel better

2.) She might know it's from me and then I'll look stupid

3.) Ron might find out and kill me

4.) She might actually like me

5.) It would prevent me from writing more dumb lists like this

That settled it. He began to write.

_I've liked you for a while, but haven't gotten up the courage to tell you. I think you're amazing._

That should be enough, he thought. It was short, sweet, and to the point. He wouldn't leave his name...maybe if she liked him, she'd figure it out on her own.

He left his dorm and went down into the common room. He had originally hoped that Ginny's backpack would be sitting somewhere unattended, but instead, Harry spotted her books sitting on a table. This would work just as well, he decided. After making sure no one was watching, Harry slipped the note between the pages of her herbology book and left the area quickly afterwards. The deed had been done.

_

* * *

I've liked you for a while...who could've written this? Neville had only left his books alone for a few minutes, so whoever had put the note in his herbology book might still be in the room. He looked up...a few first years were playing chess in the corner...Harry was walking around aimlessly...and Lavender was gazing out the window._

Lavender...

Earlier in charms, she had let him borrow a quill! And before that, she had held a door open for him! Obviously she had left the note! He should've known that she liked him. It was obvious, now that he thought of it. They would make the perfect couple.

An excerpt from Neville's Journal

I can't believe it, Lavender has a crush on me! She just sent me a love note: "I've liked you for a while, but haven't gotten up the courage to tell you. I think you're amazing." SHE THINKS I'M AMAZING! Why didn't I figure it out before?

I should probably send her a note, to let her know that I like her too! I mean, I didn't even realize that I liked her until today! I've got it - I'll slip a note in HER herbology book! But I can't let everyone see me...I'll write out a plan...

MY PLAN

1.) Write note

2.) Get Lavender's herbology book

3.) Put note in book

There! That should work! I'll do it later today, so I won't keep her waiting! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE THINKS I'M AMAZING!

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Lavender called. "Can I borrow your herbology book?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, tossing her the book. "Just make sure you get it back to me."

"I will!"

* * *

An Excerpt from Hermione's Journal

Ron is so annoying. He's driving me crazy. One day, I swear he's desperately in love with me and the next, he's all over someone else. And he's annoying, to top it all off. "Hermione can I see your charms homework?" "Hermione what's the answer to number three?" "Hermione can I borrow a quill, I just threw mine out the window?"

WHY CAN'T HE JUST DO THINGS ON HIS OWN!

I need to get my mind off of him.

THINGS THAT ANNOY ME

1.) Ron (wait...I'm not supposed to be thinking of him)

2.) Being hungry

3.) When I put down my quill and then, five seconds later, I can't find it

4.) When I completely forget about some homework assignment and then remember at the absolute last minute and have to rush to get it done

5.) When I forget what I was going to say

6.) When I forget what I was going to say and then remember five minutes later, but the conversation has already moved on so I can't say it

7.) When I can't fall asleep even though I'm tired

8.) All right, I have to say it, RON! HE'S SO ANNOYING!

There it was, Neville thought, Lavender's book. He had just watched her put it down and then walk to the other side of the common room. Now was the time...

_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! This story is completed on MNFF and HPFF; it was actually finished a long time ago, but I decided to post it here to share it with everyone. HOWEVER, this does not mean that you shouldn't review! Also, if you'd like, check out my other fic posted on this site, Evil Villainy for Dummies.__ It's not your conventional humor fic…but I'm not a conventional person…_Evil Villainy for Dummies. 


End file.
